


The Marriage of True Minds

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-14
Updated: 2003-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates and fears you as he fears and hates himself, and I am his dark reflection. I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage of True Minds

Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful when you're angry?

I see you twisting in the dark, shining like the rainbow on an oil slick. I was hoping you'd find your way in here - I could use some good company. I never liked the Brood Queen much, and all the leftovers of Magneto could do was growl. Besides, I hate Lensherr almost as much as I hate my gracious host.

Magneto is the dark reflection of himself that Xavier likes to acknowledge. He has a noble cause, when he's not a total lunatic. He does the wrong things for the right reasons. To be Lucifer fallen confers its own measure of dignity and sympathy. But I know the truth. Charles Xavier would never have been a noble villain.

I knew that you and I were meant for each other the day we met, when you tried to kill my 'better half'. I knew when he recoiled and attacked _you_ after all those years of preaching about the sanctity of human life. You may not have challenged his strength, but you challenged his value system. You can be proud of putting the first external cracks in his virtue, and of driving him to the Dream that's necessitated so many more merely by existing.

Just remember I was here first.

Year after year, day after day, night after night. Whispering. Tempting. Telling him what he could become. When he looked at you, Xavier saw me. Himself. He was disgusted, repelled and ... fascinated. I'm his internal hedonist. His nasty inner child. The part that likes to break things just to hear them snap. When I squirm out of his head, all I ever want to do is smash the world down. Or the world next door, if this one is unavailable.

I am just a part of him. It's Xavier who wants those things.

I am so weary of being the only one who knows that.

I'm tired of whispering. I'm tired of sitting here waiting for him to be possessed by another uninvited guest so that I can get free. I want to fuck his daughters and drain his sons dry. I want to _destroy_ him.

So I'm making you an offer: join in dark unity with me. I tried it with the fragments of Magneto but ... well, you know how it is.

We have a lot in common. There's the shared interest in violence, greed and lust. I'm not into leather, but I do like black. Gladiatorial combat. Long walks in the rain. We can even take the weather bitch first.

He hates and fears you as he fears and hates himself, and I am his dark reflection. I love you.

Give me your skill, and I'll offer you power to match.

Give me a face, and I'll make everyone fear it.

Give me a name, and I'll write it across the world in blood.

If I must live in the shadows, I want to be their king. Let's paint the town red.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was indeed Shadow King/Entity. They're my OTP of Ultimate Psychic Evil. You know it makes sense.


End file.
